Surrender Your Heart
by Jack Harper
Summary: Aurora returns to Mystic Falls after a falling out with her Parents. She moves in with her two cousins and Aunt. Aurora learns some secrets about some of the residents, and she makes a deal to protect the ones she loves, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Vampire Diaries or Any of the Show or Book Characters. I do however own any original Character I have created!**

* * *

><p>Tyler Lockwood threw some of the coolest parties, or so I was told. I was too new to Mystic Falls to really know what the best parties were yet. My cousins Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, were forcing me to join them at his start of the school year slash end of the summer party.<p>

I would be spending my senior year at Mystic High, because my parents thought a small town would keep me out of trouble and get my grades up, as supposed to LA were I skipped class and failed school. Our Aunt Jenna had taken me in, along with Elena and Jeremy, whose parents had recently died.

"C'mon Rora, the party won't wait," Elena called using my kid name. Before my parents had moved me to the west coast, Elena and I had been best friends. Our friendship had not dwindled in the years we had been apart.

"I'm almost ready, Lena," I said using her kid nickname. Elena was excited because the new kid, Stefan Salvatore, was going to be there, and she already had a thing for him.

"Can I hitch a ride with you two?" Jeremy asked poking his head into my room.

"Sure," I said just as Elena said, "No."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because if we drive you it will be an excuse for you to get too drunk to function," Elena said. This was a sibling battle I would have to stay out of.

"I'm going to start the car," I said picking up my keys and heading downstairs. "Goodnight Jenna, don't wait up!"

"Good night Aurora, be responsible and safe," She called after me.

Jeremy and Elena finally joined me in the car. It looked like Jeremy had won, because he was climbing in the backseat of my car.

"Caroline and Bonny are already there," Elena told me reading a text message. "And so is Stefan!" She blushed lightly.

"I bet Caroline is trying to be seen by him," I said stepping harder onto the gas peddle. I liked Caroline, but Stefan was reserved for Elena, I had already decided that.

"I hope not," Elena said looking at her lap.

"Is Vicky Donovan going to be there?" Jeremy asked.

"When does Vicky Donovan not go to a party," Elena asked with a little laugh.

"You don't even know her!" Jeremy said loudly.

"No, I don't, because I was only best friends with her brother since birth, and I only dated her brother for about a year," Elena said sarcastically.

"That doesn't mean you know anything about who she really is," Jeremy said under his breath. Elena chose to ignore the comment.

"Where do I park?" I asked as we came into view of several drunk students. We were in the right place!

"Somewhere off to the side," Elena said. I stopped to let my passengers out and then went to find my own parking space.

By the time I got to the party, Matt Donovan was glaring daggers at Stefan who was chatting in a romantic and private setting with Elena. Jeremy was trying to flirt with Vicky while Vicky was trying to flirt with Tyler. Caroline was also staring at Stefan and Elena while talking and drinking with Bonnie. This was so not my scene.

I got myself a drink and stood on the porch overlooking the party. I drank slowly, and just watched people interact with each other. It was more fun than interacting. I was distracted by a crow in a tree that was staring at me with such intensity, I almost thought it was actually seeing me.

The crow cawed at me and then flapped into the trees. I saw it look back, like it wanted me to follow it. I did. I began picking my way through the trees looking for the crow, but instead of a bird, I ran straight into the muscled chest of a man.

I looked up, because he was a decent bit taller than me, and from the light of the party in the distance I could make out his face.

His pale skin was accented by his raven black hair, and his blue eyes were nearly glowing with brightness. The shape of his face and the curve of his mouth made him undeniably attractive. His chest was clad in a black v-neck shirt that clung to his muscles. He was wearing black jeans, black biker boots, and a black leather jacket, and black was a flattering color for him.

"H...hi," I said with a small stutter. He was intoxicating, his looks, his smell, the way he smirked, and the way his hair was messy yet still perfect.

"Hello," He said in a deep voice that had me practically entranced.

"I didn't mean to run into you," I whispered as I realized our proximity was still very close, rather inappropriately close for strangers.

"No worries," He said smoothly. I tried to look away from his eyes and found that I couldn't.

"Were you at the party?" I asked. There was something about his intense stare that was familiar.

"Party?" He asked cocking his head at me with clear interest in his face. "What are you doing all alone in the woods?" He asked his eyes brightening in...hunger?

"I was...well...have you seen a crow fly through here?" I asked. The man looked at me for a long moment.

"A crow?" He asked.

"I was following one, and then I ran into you," I said. He chuckled softly, more to himself, and shook his head.

"I have not seen a crow," He said more seriously.

"Oh." I paused, and the silence between us was not uncomfortable, simply silent. "Are you from around here?" I asked taking a step back finally, we had still been standing so close we'd almost been touching.

"I live in the area," He said with a shrug. I was curious as to why he hadn't moved once since I had run into him.

We were soon joined by a third person, someone I recognized.

"Stefan?" I asked taking in my cousin's crush curiously. The dark man turned to look at Stefan.

"Stefan Salvatore," He said in a deep, almost threatening tone.

"Damon Salvatore," Stefan responded with irony in his voice. The look they were sharing was somewhat scary. I had the sudden urge to be elsewhere.

"What are you doing here?" The man, Damon, asked.

"Looking for you," Stefan said. "What are you doing here, brother?" He asked. They were brothers? I could see some resemblance, but Damon was darker in many ways.

"You always did like to spoil my fun," Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Aurora, get out of here," Stefan said suddenly turning to me. "Go back to the party and don't look back." I wanted to argue, but the look he gave me, backed by the tone in his voice, made me begin to walk away.

"It was nice running into you, Damon," I said softly. He said nothing in return, but he stiffened so I knew he heard me.

As I went back to the party, I tripped over something solid on the ground. When I fell I came face to face with Vicky Donovan. Her eyes stared widely at nothing, and her throat was torn out, blood everywhere. I stood up and gave a trembling sigh before she started breathing.

"Vicky?" I asked.

"Vam...vampire..." She managed to breathe before passing out again. I took her arms and began to drag her towards the party.

"Matt!" I shouted as I neared the party. "Matt, Vicky is hurt," I called. Suddenly I was surrounded by a bunch of high school students.

I backed away as everyone began to fuss and fret over the girl's torn open throat. She was losing a lot of blood, and nothing ended a party quicker than someone getting hurt, especially when the police were called.

I found Jeremy and Elena waiting by the car.

"We are ready to go," Elena said glaring at Jeremy who was clearly intoxicated.

"Hop in," I said getting into the driver's seat and starting the car. "You okay, Lena?" I asked as we drove. She looked unhappy.

"Stefan vanished in the middle of the party with no explanation," Elena said coolly, but I could tell she was hurt.

"Oh, I saw him," I said. "I ran into his brother in the woods, and Stefan came to talk to him," I said leaving out the mystery of the encounter.

"He has a brother?" Elena asked.

"Yes, and let me tell you, there is some serious family tension," I said shrugging.

"Great," Elena said looking moody.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "Stefan is great," I assured her.

When I got home I shed my clothing and changed to pajamas. I went to bed, but tossed and turned all night with dreams of Damon Salvatore, the mysterious, attractive man in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a start. Elena was knocking on my door.

"Rora, we have to get to school," She called. I looked at the clock beside my bed. It was later than I thought. I jumped out of bed to get ready.

"Are you still in bed?" She asked.

"Yea, I overslept," I said hurrying to change. As I rushed to get ready, I noticed a crow sitting outside my window on a tree branch, watching me. It was the same bird from the night before. I could tell by the look in his eyes.

After I got dressed, Elena and I sped to school.

It was my first day of school. School had technically started a week ago, but I had only just arrived in town.

Caroline was already trying to get Stefan to notice her when we pulled into the parking lot. As soon as Stefan saw Elena and me, he hurried over to help Elena out of the car.

"Morning," She said looking up at him, and Caroline and I were all but forgotten.

"Come on Care, let's get to class," I said tugging her arm as she gaped at Stefan and Elena. "No way you are coming between them." Caroline huffed but followed me.

"Did you know Stefan has a brother?" She asked giddily.

"Yes actually, I did," I said wondering where Caroline had heard that. I couldn't remember seeing Damon at the party at all.

"He is scrumptious," Caroline said giggling. The girl was sweet, but she was a bit superficial.

"Hey, Matt," I called over to the football player to get his attention.

"Yea?" He asked.

"How is Vicky?" I asked leaving Caroline's side and walking over to Matt.

"Much better," Matt said. "Although, she was talking about vampires or something," He added.

"Oh?" I asked. I remembered her saying the word vampire in the woods last night.

"Yea. I don't know, I think it is the pain medication," Matt said. I nodded as he left to meet up with his friends.

Elena sat in my car at the end of the school day, and we were getting ready to drive home.

"How was your first day?" She asked.

"Fine," I said shrugging. "Mr. Tanner is a dick, but I'll survive." Elena giggled.

"Oh, shoot!" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I still have Stefan's notes," She said. I recognized the look in Elena's eyes immediately.

"No," I said.

"Come on Rora, I need to give him his notes back," She pleaded.

"Lena, his house is completely in the opposite direction," I said.

"Please?" She asked.

"Fine, fine, we'll go," I said cutting down a side street that would turn us around and bring us to the Boarding House.

When we pulled into the driveway I was a bit shocked at the beauty of such an old house. It was quite lovely. Elena and I walked to the front door.

"It is open," She said instead of knocking.

"Let's go in," I said with a mischievous smile.

"We probably shouldn't," Elena said. I ignored her and pushed the door open and took a few steps into the hall. The inside of the house was even greater than the outside!

"Wow," I said looking around. Elena was at my side now.

"We should probably go now," Elena said turning back to the door. I turned to face her and give her a look.

"We came to see Stefan, so we will find him," I said turning and finding myself colliding with a black clad chest.

"Hello," The dark, familiar voice of Damon Salvatore said as I took a step back from him. He was smirking at me, and in the light he was even more beautiful than I remembered.

"Hello, again," I said letting out a long breath.

"Rora?" Elena asked wondering who this was.

"Lena, this is Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother, we ran into each other at the party," I said slowly.

"I believe you ran into me, actually," Damon said. I sneered at him.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked trying to gain Damon's attention, but Damon was staring intensely at me.

"He isn't back from school yet," Damon said not taking his eyes off of me. I kept my eyes locked on his almost expecting him to do something.

"Oh," Elena said looking down.

"You are more than welcome to wait for his return," Damon said though, and Elena smiled.

"That would be great, I have something of his," She said.

"I'm just the chauffeur," I said.

"The two of you are...sisters?" Damon guessed.

"Cousins," I said absently looking around as he led us into the living room.

"I see," He said. I felt his eyes on me.

"A girl got her throat torn out at the party last night," I said slowly. Elena was sitting on the couch now, and she had picked up a book and was leafing through the pages.

"Is that so?" He asked giving me a sideways look.

"They say a wild animal did it," I said.

"You don't believe that?" He asked.

"She doesn't," I said.

"So, what was it?" He asked.

"Vampire," I whispered so low I wasn't sure he would hear me, but he did. Damon's eyes narrowed at me, and then he began to laugh.

"Vampire, as in Stephanie Meyer, sparkling in the sun, or as in Anne Rice, brooding killers?" He asked still laughing slightly.

"You should know the stories this town was built on, you are part of a founding family," I said. "Our ancestors believed that vampires once lived here."

"Aurora is your name?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Yes," I hated that he was changing the topic, it was obviously touchy to him. He gave a small chuckle.

"Goddess of the dawn," He said more to himself, but I knew he was speaking my name's meaning.

"I think you know something, about Vicky," I said. Again that possible look of shock touched Damon's features, and then he smirked at me.

"And you think that because...?" He asked.

"You were out in the woods alone, and you were close enough to where I found Vicky that if she had been attacked by a wild animal you should have heard something, like screaming, or snarling" I said.

"You're being presumptuous," Damon said avoiding the topic again. I rolled my eyes and was about to say something, but the front door opened and Stefan walked in.

"Aurora, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Elena has something of yours," I said as Elena materialized from at my side.

Stefan headed over to talk to Elena leaving Damon and me alone again.

"You know something," I pressed. "And I will find out what it is!"

Before Damon could respond I had walked into the living room.

"Lena, ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and followed me out the door.

"So what was that with you and Damon?" Elena asked as we got into the car.

"What was what?" I asked.

"Come on Rora, I know when you are attracted to someone, and he was definitely attracted back," She said.

"Actually we were arguing," I said.

"His eyes were eating you up," Elena said. "Just because I couldn't hear you two doesn't mean I wasn't watching the body language." I rolled my eyes.

"If you say so," I said shrugging.

"Do you like him?" Elena asked.

"Do you like Stefan?" I countered. Elena blushed, and I smiled in triumph.


	3. Chapter 3

I showered and changed into pajamas. As I walked back into my room there was a tap on my window. I looked over to see Damon sitting in the tree outside my house.

"What are you doing here?" I asked opening the window.

"Invite me in," He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can't come in unless you invite me," He said. I rolled my eyes at him and turned away. When I looked back at the still open window, Damon was still in the tree.

"You're being serious," I said slowly. "Come in," I said after a long pause. Damon stepped through my window and into my room. He looked large to be be in my room, and his standing there felt invasive and intrusive. I liked the feeling of him pressing into my personal space though.

"You are too perceptive for your own good," He said.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"Why are you so curious?" He asked.

"Two nights ago I found a classmate with her throat torn out and she was mumbling vampire," I said. "Who wouldn't have questions?"

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"What were you doing in the woods?" I asked.

"Hunting," He said simply with a small smile. I bit my lip and looked up at his eyes. A strange expression flickered across his face briefly.

"I'm going to guess it wasn't just the fuzzy forest animals on your list," I said slowly. I didn't exactly know what I was getting in to. "Do you want to hear what I think?" I asked.

"Yes, Aurora, I would love to know what you think," He said a bit sarcastically, but there was real interest in his voice.

"You and Stefan are the founding brothers of the Salvatore family," I said. He looked at me expectantly.

"And?" He asked.

"And you two somehow became vampires. You followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls, and when he felt you or whatever, he found you in the woods where you were considering making me a meal. Stefan told me to leave, and you two fought, and I found your first meal, Vicky, on my way back to the party." I gave a triumphant smile when I saw the truth in his eyes.

"Aren't you scared, to be alone with a vampire that could kill you before you could utter a single sound?" He asked me.

"Would I have invited you in if I wasn't?" I asked.

"You know I'm the brother that feeds off humans, that kills for fun," He said. I shrugged.

"If you wanted me dead I would be, and I wouldn't know anything about what you really are," I said. In a flash, Damon had vanished from in front of me, and appeared behind me gripping my neck tightly and pressing his lips to my ear as he spoke.

"Never underestimate what I will and won't do," He said, his lips grazing my ear as he spoke, sending a shiver down my back. A satisfied smirk touched his lips, I could feel it form against my skin.

"Now, about that whole killing people for fun and eating people thing," I said turning out of his grasp to face him. He was looking at me with curiosity. The affect he had hoped to have on me clearly hadn't worked.

"What about it?" He asked.

"You have to stop," I said. Damon laughed at me.

"Why?" He asked still smiling cruelly.

"Because the founding families still believe in the old stories, and they will hunt you and Stefan down and kill you, if they even suspect anything," I said. "Elena really likes Stefan, and I can't see her hurt by losing another person she cares about because of the stupidity of someone else."

Damon gave a low warning growl.

"What is in it for me?" He asked.

I held my wrist out to him and traced the vein there.

"My blood," I said. This was not the response Damon had been expecting.

"You know vampires often turn on those who trust them," He said.

"I don't trust you," I said sharply. "I just want to protect the people I care about." Suddenly Damon was standing inches from me.

"Selflessness is a weakening quality," He said lifting my arm closer to his mouth. He ran his nose along the vein, inhaling my scent.

"But I'm not weak, and you know that," I said. His eyes began to change, and veins sprang out underneath them. He had red eyes, and his fangs had begun to extend.

With little care, Damon bit into my wrist. I bit my tongue to hold back the pain as Damon began to drink my blood.

A strange flood of ecstasy washed over me, and my body suddenly felt like it was on fire. I felt feverish and weak, something in me began to curl and writhe, and I felt the need for some kind of release. The intimate feeling that I was being filled with was not something I was used to, but I found myself craving more.

Finally, after I felt myself weakening, Damon released his hold on my arm. I felt slightly dizzy and found my bed to sit down on.

"You are accepting my offer then," I said more as a statement than a question.

"I could easily kill you or make you forget, and then I wouldn't have to play by your rules," He said firmly.

"Then why don't you?" I asked.

"I'm curious," He said.

"Curious?" I asked not understanding.

"Curious as to what would make someone want to protect the people she cares about so much that she would endanger her own life, risk her own life, and probably offer her own life," He said. I smiled and lay down on my bed feeling very sleepy.

"Maybe she has alternative motives," I replied before closing my eyes. I was falling asleep, and it didn't both me that Damon was still in my room. I had invited him in so he could enter whenever he wanted.

"Something is different about you," Elena said as we ate breakfast together.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You just look...different, like you lost your virginity or something," She said laughing. I cleared my throat, and she immediately got quiet. "Sorry," She mumbled.

"No, it is okay, I have to deal with that sometime," I said.

"So deal, tell me about it," Elena said.

"Lena, you don't want to know," I said softly.

"Rora, yes I do," She pushed. "I know your parents sent you here because they were worried about you and didn't know how to help you. I'm not going to give up on you like that, you are my best friend!" I sighed.

"My parents sent me here, because in small town California, rumors and shame spread like wildfire," I said.

"What rumors?" She asked.

"I was dating someone in my high school. He was older than me, so naturally rumors started of our 'intimate' relationship, the one we didn't have," I began to explain. "That didn't stop the high school rumors, which began to reach parents. It was a bit of a scandal that I was having sex with someone older than me, although I wasn't."

"People are dumb," Elena said encouraging me to continue.

"Well, we were together for two years, he had graduated and went to a nearby university and would come home to see me on weekends. I made a decision to show him how much I cared about him. Well I was stupid and consequences followed." I sighed before I looked down at the table and away from Elena. "He left me after, sweeping me away like dust under a carpet. Two years that I thought I meant something to him, and he only wanted one thing from me before he was done."

"I'm sorry, Rora," Elena said trying to see if I was going to cry.

"I should have been smarter," I said. "I thought I really loved him." I paused debating whether or not to tell her the rest. I decided against it.

"It's okay, Rora, don't beat yourself up over this. Guys are dumb," Elena said taking my hand. I nodded at her.

"You know my dad, and how he holds such an important position in the community. It was an embarrassment, a disgrace, so I was sent here where no one remembered me," I said slowly.

"Well I'm not embarrassed, and Aunt Jenna and Jeremy aren't either. We love you, we are your real family," Elena said. I nodded again. It hurt that my parents hated me. "Now, let's go get dinner at The Grill. Caroline says a live band is playing tonight."

"Thanks," I said as Elena stood up to get her jacket. Elena just nodded. She didn't need to confirm what I was thanking her for.


	4. Chapter 4

The Grill was packed. There were bodies dancing, and there were people drinking at the bar. Some were playing pool while others were eating in booths.

"Are we even going to get a table?" I half yelled over the noise.

"Yes, Stefan saved on for us," She said. I shook my head but gave Elena a smile. I should have known she would have called Stefan to help her with me.

"Hello ladies," Stefan said as Elena dragged me to the table.

"Hi," We said together.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, Rora, you want?" Elena asked.

"I'm good right now, I'll just sit," I said. As soon as Elena was out of ear shot I turned a sharp look to Stefan.

"I know what you are," I said simply.

"Damon said you knew more than was good for you," Stefan said, although he didn't seem mad or upset.

"What else did he tell you?" I asked. For some reason I wanted to keep the blood drinking between Damon and myself. The feeling I had gotten from it...it felt private and personal.

"Nothing," Stefan said. I nodded. "Is there more to tell?" He asked.

"No," I said. "Just know this, I won't see Elena hurt again, you will tell her the truth, and soon, or I will." Stefan nodded.

"I will tell her soon," He agreed. Elena rejoined us.

"Rora, do you mind terribly if Stefan and I dance real quick?" She asked.

"Not at all," I said waving them away from the table. Elena was giddy with delight.

I sat alone in the shadows of the booth, watching Elena and Stefan dance. Caroline was dancing with Matt, and Bonnie was talking to a kid that had graduated a few years before. Something seemed off about the guy, and I made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that you were scanning the crowd for a meal," Damon Salvatore's voice whispered close to my ear.

"That is how you look at a crowd," I reminded him. Damon slipped into the seat across from me. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just checking on my little brother," He said with a sarcastic smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"No, really?" I asked.

"I came for a drink," He said. My eyes widened slightly. Damon laughed and held up a glass of bourbon. "This kind," He said.

I gave a stiff smile. I had enjoyed the feeling of being bitten, and for some reason I wanted to feel it again, but a large part of my brain was saying to fight the urge.

"Vicky was released from the hospital today," I said.

"You're tone implies that I should care," He said.

"You should, you almost killed her," I said.

"I've actually killed a lot more people than you can count, one more means nothing," He said. I gave a dry laugh.

"You always do that," I said.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Act like you're black hearted and made of stone," I said.

"It is like you don't know me at all," He said. I was being mocked and I didn't like it.

"Damon," I said leaning across the table. He leaned in closer to me because I was speaking softly. He could probably hear me just fine, but the tension and heat between us was undeniable.

"I know you," I whispered even softer. Damon leaned even closer. I leaned up to whisper directly in his ear. "I know what you are, you're a big faker," I teased in a soft whisper. As I pulled my head back from his, I paused at his lips, leaving an innocent kiss on the corner of his mouth.

I stood to leave, and Damon grabbed my arm. He looked like I had hit him, or done something that would have shocked him.

"Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me, I have none," He said in a tone as icy as his eyes.

"Then I would be dead already," I said gently disengaging my arm from his grip. "I'll see you later," I added as I got my jacket, letting him know I was expecting him to stop by for a bite later.

"Lena, I'll meet you at home," I said finding her on the dance floor. She nodded and continued to twirl away in Stefan's arms.

When Elena got home she came straight to my room.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Elena asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"With Damon, I saw you two in the corner kissing," She said.

"We weren't kissing, of that I can assure you," I said with a hint of disgust in my tone. "We were reaching an understanding."

"Well, Stefan said to be careful of him, he says he can get kind of obsessive, and it never ends well," She said.

"I'm not having any type of relationship with Damon," I said firmly.

"Okay," Elena said leaving my room. I locked the door behind her and opened my window.

I turned to my bed to turn the blankets down. I felt a rush of air, and someone was standing behind me. I turned to see Damon.

"There is a switch you know," He said standing so close to me I could feel his soft breath on my face. "Vampires can flip off their humanity, not feel anything."

"Why?" I asked.

"Emotions are petty and get in the way," He said. I shook my head.

"Emotions give us fire, warmth, and strength. Emotions build our foundation and allow us to accomplish what we otherwise would not be able to," I said.

"I've never had that experience with emotions," He said. He had the pain of a scorned lover in his eyes.

"I pity you then, because with every passing moment of pain you feel, there will be an equally peaceful and fulfilling moment to balance it out, but if you don't allow yourself to feel that pleasure..." I trailed off. I reached forward and let my hand cup Damon's face. "Whatever it is that was done to you, shutting out your feelings will only prolong the pain."

Damon's blue eyes captured mine, and he looked at me for a long time. There was something in his expression, something guarded that he would not let show through. I was lost in his gaze.

"What is it about you?" He asked me stroking my cheek with his finger. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his smooth, cool skin. With a heavy sigh I opened my eyes and held my wrist up. There were still bite marks from the night before, puckered and sore. I knew that wouldn't stop him from taking more.

I saw his eyes begin to change, and felt the sharp pinch of his fangs sinking into my skin. After that all I could feel was the deep sensation of fiery need and intimacy. I rested my hand on Damon's shoulder gently. I let out a small gasp that was a border line moan when he pulled his fangs out of my arm.

"Why does it do that?" I asked as he gave me a bloody lipped smirk. Damon leaned in close to me, licking his lips.

"Nothing," Damon said kissing my throat. "Is more," Another kiss, "Intimate," Kiss, "Than the exchange of," Kiss, "Life," He finished, his lips brushing against my skin with every word before breaking and planting a warm kiss along the artery that ran through my neck. I gasped again, and the breath was broken and shuddering as I exhaled.

I opened my eyes, realizing for the first time that they were closed. I was alone in my room, my heart racing, and my skin warm with the rush of blood. I was getting myself into something bad, something I wouldn't be able to control or get out of, but I didn't care.

I got into bed and turned out the light. But I didn't sleep. I knew my dreams would be full of Damon anyway. All I could do was think about the feelings he stirred in me. Feelings I had only felt with one other person, only no where near as strong.

The sun was rising when Elena knocked on my door to tell me to get ready for the Lockwood's Town Party.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stefan is bringing me to the party, but Bonnie and Caroline want to take you," Elena explained as she did my hair.

"Alright, I could use some girl bonding time," I said partially sarcastically. I liked Bonnie and Caroline, Bonnie a little more, but I wasn't big on the popularity, school spirit type deal.

"Okay, done," Elena said referring to my hair. "Go change, and Bonnie and Caroline should be here by then. I have to go meet Stefan now."

"Okay," I said. I went to my room and changed into a dress. When I got in the car, Caroline was prattling on about something, but Bonnie looked preoccupied. I felt some sort of kinship with Bonnie, so when we got to the party I pulled her aside.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Fine," She said dismissively.

"Bonnie, if there is something bothering you, you can talk to me," I said. "I know we aren't best friends like you, Caroline, and Elena, but I still want to know if you are okay."

Bonnie took a deep breath.

"Okay, I want to show you something," She said pulling me into a secluded corner where there was no one around to watch.

"Remember how Grams is always talking about being psychic and being a witch, and me having those same qualities?" She asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Well, she wasn't lying," Bonnie said. I gave her a skeptical look. She took a candle from her purse and set it on the ground. She looked at the candle for a long time, and with a blink, from her eyes, the candle ignited, and the flame flickered intensely.

"Woa," I whispered. Bonnie blinked again and the flame when out.

"So, that's my secret, I'm a witch," She said slowly.

"That is really cool," I said grinning.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Bonnie asked. "I don't think Elena and Caroline would understand, especially Caroline."

"Don't worry Bonnie, you're secret is safe with me," I said. "Shall we get back to the party?" I asked standing up and holding my arm out to her. Bonnie looped her arm through mine, and we walked into the throng of people.

Elena and Stefan were looking at the artifacts that belonged to the town's history. Caroline was talking to a raven haired man, who as Damon, even from the back side.

Bonnie watched my gaze. She gave a small smile and a giggle.

"What?" I asked.

"Poor Caroline," She said. "She has tried to win over each of the Salvatore brothers, but Elena won Stefan, and I can see in your eyes that you are winning Damon," She explained. I saw Damon stiffen slightly, he could hear what Bonnie was saying.

"I'm not winning anything, nor am I trying to," I said a bit sourly before taking off into the crowd.

Bonnie found me a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry if I said something that offended you," She said. I shrugged. "I think you do feel something for him," She said.

"Bonnie, now it is my turn to tell you a secret," I said. Bonnie looked at me expectantly. "Promise not to tell anyone, especially Elena," I said. Bonnie nodded. I told her about Stefan and Damon being vampires, and the deal I had made with Damon to keep him from hurting other people in the town.

"Does Elena know about the vampires?" Bonnie asked.

"No, but I told Stefan that if he doesn't tell her soon, I will,"I said. "He said he would, but I want her to hear it from him and no one else."

"I understand," Bonnie said. "Why hasn't he just killed you?" She asked.

"I don't know, he said he was curious about me or something," I said. "Damon and I have a mutual understanding, nothing more."

Bonnie and I walked into another room where Damon and Caroline were looking rather cozy.

"Sorry," Bonnie said turning to leave. I stared at Damon.

"I hope you aren't biting off more than you can chew," I said in a sassy tone. "You know with that new diet of yours you want to be careful what you try to fit in your mouth." Damon grinned at me.

"Is that an offer?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I put my hand on my neck, playing with the necklace chain there and running my fingers along my throat. It looked like a perfectly human gesture, but Damon's eyes sparkled.

"No," I said pulling my hand away from my throat and giving him a bright look of my own. Damon's eyes rolled to the ceiling.

Damon took a few steps towards me until he was standing right in front of me. I had to look up to meet his eyes. He took my hand in his, the one he usually fed off of.

"Dance with me," It was not a request, more of an order. Caroline looked very pissed as Damon led me out of the room. Bonnie stared after us a little skeptically.

Once we were near the music and other dancers, Damon pulled me into his arms and held me much closer than I had expected. He led me through the steps of a dance I did not recognize.

"You know how to dance," I commented. Damon chuckled softly.

"When I was human, it was required for men my age to learn to dance so we could properly court women," He said. I gave a snort of laughter.

"Eighteen sixty four," I said.

"How do you figure?" He asked.

"Well, the name Salvatore is Italian, so your family is far older than Mystic Falls, but Stefan and your name are signed on the document of the town, therefore you were here in eighteen sixty four. Your father is also on the document, so you couldn't have been vampires before that, or he would have noticed, and the famous vampire round up happened mere months after Mystic Falls became a town, yet you and Stefan were not burned in the church, so you must have been human at the time." I smiled, satisfied with my deductions.

"And once again, your perceptiveness leads you in the right direction," He said pushing me away from him in a spin and then pulling me back into his arms. I smiled lightly, and then rested my head against his shoulder. He smelled amazing!

The smell of summer sun, autumn wind, and winter oceans all mingled together to form a lovely scent that made me feel suddenly dizzy. My body moved so nicely against his, but my mind was becoming clouded and weak. This all felt so familiar, it was all too much! How could I be feeling this way for him when I barely knew him?

"Are you okay?" Damon asked making my look at him. "Your body is trembling."

"I...uh..." I was completely lost in his piercing eyes. "I...have to go," I said disengaging myself from Damon's arms and running for the bathroom. Elena saw me, and followed me closely.

"Rora, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I said shakily.

"You don't look fine, what happened?" She asked.

"I just don't understand why I feel this way," I said.

"About Damon?" She asked.

"All I can think about is him, last time it took over a year for me to feel this strongly for someone, now, I can't even fight it, I don't want too!" I sighed heavily, and Elena hugged me seeing that I needed comfort.

"Rora, don't worry, everything is okay," She said softly stroking my hair. I nodded against her shoulder, forcing myself not to cry.

"I don't want to feel like that again," I said. "So weak and vulnerable."

"You are anything but weak and vulnerable," Elena said. "You have always been the stronger one between us, and you are too much of a fighter to be vulnerable. Whatever this is that is hurting you, you will kick its ass."

"Thanks, Lena," I said with a sigh and a little laugh. Elena pulled away from me and ran her hands down my arms. She clasped my wrists, and I pulled my still injured one away with a sharp hiss.

"What is that?" Elena asked.

"Lena, it is nothing," I said trying to hide the mark. "I scratched myself." Elena took my arm and turned it over.

"This is a bite mark," She said. "Who did this to you, was it Damon?" She asked.

"It isn't anything," I said pulling my wrist away.

"Stefan said he could get violent if he wasn't happy, I didn't believe him, I didn't want to, this is insane," Elena was ranting. I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"Lena, I can't explain what this is, but I can assure you that Damon has done nothing to me that I have objected to," I said enunciating my words and hoping she would understand. Elena nodded.

"Okay, but if he does, you tell Stefan and me," She said firmly.

"I will, I promise," I said.

Elena and I left the bathroom and I went looking for Jenna. She was talking to the Lockwoods, and Jeremy was talking to Vicky. With that I decided to go home. I didn't want to ask for a ride, so I walked.

When I got home I went to my room, shutting and locking the door. I pulled my jacket off and turned to see someone lying on my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"How did you get in?" I asked Damon as I threw my jacket into my arm chair.

"I have my ways," He said with a shrug as he sat up. "Did I upset you?" He asked.

"Do you care?" I countered.

"Yes," He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know," He said standing, and suddenly he was standing right in front of me. "Something about you makes me want to know you better."

"You've drunken my blood several times, I'm pretty sure you know me well enough," I said.

"Not nearly," He said grinning.

"You already had a bite tonight, am I surrendering more?" I asked.

"No," He said. "I wanted to know why you left so quickly."

"A lot of thoughts running through my head," I said with a sigh as I collapsed onto my bed.

"I know why you made this deal with me," Damon said sitting next to me on the bed, a little closer than I would have liked.

"Then enlighten me," I said in a snarky tone.

"You were hoping I would kill you," He said slowly. I looked up at him, my eyes growing wide. He nodded, I didn't need to answer him to confirm what he already knew.

"I didn't want to leave Jenna, Jeremy, and Elena, they wouldn't understand, but if you killed me, I could have justified that," I said softly.

"But you, Rora, of all people, why would you want to die?" He asked taking my face in his hands and looking at me roughly.

"I just do," I said trying to turn my face away, but Damon wouldn't let me.

"You are young, and beautiful, you have so much to offer the people in your life, and the people you have yet to meet. You have a loving family, and so many people that care about you." Damon gave me a small shake. "Why?" He asked.

"The list of great things goes on and on, I've heard it all before!" I said sharply, casting my eyes downwards.

"Why!" Damon asked shaking me harder now.

"Because they didn't let her live!" I half shouted. Damon let go of me, and I stood up. "They wouldn't let her live, and I couldn't protect her. They took her from me, from right inside of me, never even giving her a chance. I failed her, I was her only protection, and I failed her." Tears rose to my eyes, but I forced them not to fall.

Damon took a minute to put the pieces together.

"An abortion," He said in a whisper.

"I wasn't given a choice," I said. "They violated me, and killed her." I began pacing back and forth in my room. "He said he wouldn't help support her, and they said that I was ruining my life. He left me, never spoke to me again, they sent me away out of shame! And now I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Damon asked taking my arm in his hands and gently pulling me back onto the bed.

"Of you," I said so softly, if he had been human he wouldn't have heard me. Damon raised my face to his eyes again, only this time there was softness in his expression. I saw the intent in his eyes before he even moved, and I was powerless to stop him.

Damon's lips brushed mine ever so slightly, and then pressed harder. I didn't respond at first, I couldn't. When Damon's hands held my face and tangled in my hair, I broke! I pressed back with my lips, opening my mouth ever so slightly.

The softness of the kiss began to vanish as heat and passion took over. The tension we had been building between us snapped, and it felt like I couldn't get enough of him. My hands turned to fists in his hair, and his arms slid around my body, pulling me closer to him. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Instead of letting him in, I bit his lower lip just hard enough to hurt, yet still soft enough to feel good.

Damon let out a small moan at the sensation.

"What are you trying to do to me?" He asked in a groan, resting his forehead against mine as I took deep breaths. I gave a small, weak smile.

"That is what I'm afraid of," I said slowly.

"You're afraid of what you might do to me?" Damon asked with a small grin.

"I'm afraid that if I give in, I won't be able to stop," I said. He touched my face gently with his fingertips.

"I'm afraid that if you don't give in we'll regret it forever," He said gently. "For a hundred and forty five years I shut every emotion out, and I chose the life of a cold monster. The moment I met you in the woods, I wanted to feel again. For over a century I've been dead, but drinking your blood made me feel like I had a heart beat again. I fought every feeling, tried to shut it out, but I don't want to shut you out anymore." Damon's eyes looked vulnerable as he was not used to expressing his feelings, let alone when he didn't know if they were returned.

I raised my hands and covered his with them. All I did was nod, I couldn't say anything, and then I leaned forward and left a quick kiss on his lips.

"I'm tired," I muttered sleepily. Damon stood and made his way to my open window. "Wait, stay here?" I asked.

He looked from me to the chair, and took his leather jacket off.

"The arm chair it is," He said putting his jacket down.

"No, I mean, stay here," I said touching the bed next to me. Damon looked at me again, almost suspiciously. I kicked my shoes off and curled up on my bed. Damon gently lowered himself to the mattress, not bothering to take his boots off, and stretched out on my bed.

I rested my head against his shoulder as he brought his arm around me and began stroking my hair with his fingers. I closed my eyes and curled my knees to my chest. Damon put his other arm around my legs to hold me closer to him.

"You never told me," I said sleepily.

"Told you what?" Damon asked still stroking my hair.

"Why you decided to shut out your humanity," I said. He didn't speak for a moment, and I wondered if he was going to tell my or not.

"It is a long story," He said.

"I will listen," I said with a yawn, and he gave a small chuckle.

"It starts, as most stories do, with a girl," He began. "Katherine Pierce. She moved into Mystic Falls, before it was officially a town, and my father, taking pity on her for losing her family, invited her to stay with us while she got on her feet. Stefan and I were best friends at the time, and I was off fighting in the Civil War when she arrived.

When I met Katherine, it was like my entire world changed. She trusted me with her secret, about being a vampire, and I would drink her blood, convinced I wanted to be with her for eternity. I didn't know in the beginning, but I soon found out that Katherine was carrying on with Stefan as well. While our fighting didn't start there, we both continued the affairs separately.

During the last days of my human life there was a vampire round up, John Gilbert had invented a device to track them down. He rounded up twenty seven vampires, including Katherine, and took them to a church to be burned. Stefan and I staged a rescue plan to save Katherine, but we were both shot in the process.

When I woke up again, I was in Transition. I wasn't quite a vampire, but I was no longer human. I was mourning my loss, and figured I would deny myself blood and simply die instead of turning into a vampire. Stefan on the other hand, he fed and turned into a vampire first. When he realized how to shut his emotions off, he wanted me to share in the power, share in the experience. He brought me a girl to feed on, and a large part of me resisted, but he pressed me to her neck, and the scent of blood was overpowering." Damon paused and checked to see if I was still awake.

"I'm still here," I said.

"Emily, a witch friend of Katherine's made us our rings that allow us to walk in daylight, and then she told me she had succeeded in a spell that protected Katherine from burning. Underneath the church there was a tomb that Emily sealed the vampires in. They wouldn't be able to get out, but they were alive." Damon let out a breath that tousled my hair.

"You came back to free them, and her," I said softly. Damon nodded his head.

"I can't, not now," He said tightening his grip on me ever so slightly.

"Stefan only wanted you to become a vampire because he didn't want his brother and best friend to die," I said sleepily. I yawned again, and closed my eyes tightly. Damon reached to the table beside my bed and clicked off the light there, and the room was surrounded in darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up I was alone in my bed, but I could still smell Damon on the sheets. I stood groggily and looked outside to see kids running around in costumes. Halloween! I had forgotten. And there was a Halloween party at school Lena wanted me to go to.****

"Rora!" Elena's voice called outside my door. "Stefan and I are heading to the party, meet us there. I can't wait to see your costume!" ****

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I said with an agitated moan. I didn't have a costume.****

When I heard Lena's car pull out of the drive way, or maybe it was Stefan's, I quickly dressed and sped over to the boarding house. I wanted to see Damon and some strange idea told me he could help with my costume problem.****

Damon answered the door before I even knocked. I looked at him for a moment before burying myself in his arms. He returned my embrace and kissed my hair. I tilted my head, angling my face towards him and waiting for his lips to touch mine.****

When I felt the collision of his lips on mine my body trembled. The kiss lost all of its innocence in a second, and it became heated and fervent. Damon scooped me into his arms and I barely felt him move before I registered that we were in his room. I grasped his hair in my hands, pulling lightly and causing him to sigh and moan at the same time.****

I bit his lower lip and pressed my body as closely to his as I could. A slight pressure on my hip made me acutely aware of Damon's arousal and it sent a shiver of desire down my spine. ****

"Rora," Damon said pulling away slightly. "I don't think this is why you came to see me." ****

"No but it is a pleasant alternative," I said biting my lip. Damon gave me a strange look. A look I was beginning to recognize as lust.****

"Why are you here?" He asked. His tone was not rude or mean, but I felt as though he wasn't happy to see me. Or as happy as I was to see him.****

"There is this Halloween thing at school today, and I don't have a costume," I said with a shrug and sigh.****

**"**And you thought I could help with your costume dilemma?" He asked amusement in his voice. Again I shrugged. "Come with me," He said leading me up into a darkened room, an attic. There boxes and artifacts everywhere.****

**"**This all belongs to you?" I asked.****

**"**Stefan and I had pack rat relatives," Damon said. A sudden thought hit me.****

**"**Did you or Stefan ever have children?" I asked. Damon laughed.****

**"**No," He said drawing out the word. "A cousin of ours carried on the family line." I nodded and walked towards a box that had something lacy poking out. I found the most beautiful eighteen hundreds dress I had ever seen, and my eyes widened at the sight of it. ****

**"**This is beautiful," I said taking in the lavender and white coloring. ****

**"**Do you want to barrow it?" Damon asked. "For the party."****

**"**Really?" I asked. "I don't think I could, it is far too beautiful and old."****

**"**It will suite you well," Damon said picking up the dress. We made our way back to his room. He handed me the dress and turned away politely so I could change.****

I struggled into the dress, the old fashioned lacing and buttoning was hard to figure out.****

**"**Are you dressed?" Damon asked after a moment.****

**"**I need help," I said making sure I was as covered as possible when he turned to look at me. I was having trouble lacing up the corset and the back of the dress. Damon stared at me for a moment. My shoulders and back were exposed, almost all the way down to my waist. He seemed to be struggling with a thought, but then forced it away before stepping forward to help me lace up the corset.****

**"**Is that too tight?" He asked.****

**"**No," I said. The blood was rushing to the surface of my skin because of how close he was standing, and because his hands were so close to touching me. I could feel the blush running over my cheeks, breast, shoulders and back. When Damon lifted the sleeve of the dress over my shoulder, his hand skimmed across my overheated skin. I had a sharp intake of breath, unprepared for how cold he was. ****

**"**I'm sorry, my skin is very cold," He said. ****

**"**No, well, I mean yes, but don't stop," I whispered turning to face him. The dress was still only half covering me, and my top half was only clad in the corset and a few other undergarment like things. I took Damon's hand slowly in mine, and raised it to my neck. I closed my eyes as his cool touch instantly made me feel drunk. ****

On his own, Damon's other hand came up to rest on my bare shoulder. His fingertips began to lightly trace the veins under my skin. I leaned into his hands, wanting him to hold me closer. With my eyes still closed, I felt Damon's lips touch my neck. A thrill ran through me. Was he going to bite me? I didn't' know, but I didn't care. He trailed soft kisses up to my lips. I pressed my body into his, wrapping my arms around his neck. The chain reaction of response between the two of us was instant. Damon pressed me as close to him as possible, my body molding to his. We seemed to fit perfectly together. My core heated, and I wanted to be closer to him. ****

When it suddenly became too much for me I had to pull away. I struggled with my thoughts for a moment. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything, and the thought scared me.****

**"**I should get to the school, Lena will be wondering where I am," I said. Damon nodded. "You could...you could come with me," I said slowly.****

**"**It has been a long time since I have been in school," Damon said. "Besides, I don't think your friends like me too much."****

**"**Since when do you care if people like you or not?" I asked. "And you wouldn't be going to see them, you'd be going to be with me," I said. ****

**"**Alright," Damon said in an exasperated tone, but he gave a half grin.****

**"**You need a costume," I said.****

**"**No," Damon said. ****

**"**It is a Halloween party," I said insisting that he dress up. "Be a vampire," I said laughing. Damon laughed too, but he found an old black cape. ****

**"**You need fangs," I said. His eyes began to change, and Damon's vampire face came out. I shuddered involuntarily. I looked away, embarrassed. I didn't want him to think he frightened me.****

**"**Let's go," I said leading the way back down stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

When Damon and I arrived at the school there were already students everywhere running around in costumes. ****

**"**Rora?" Lena's voice asked from behind me.****

**"**Hi!" I said running up and hugging her. She looked lovely in her medieval dress.****

**"**Damon?" Stefan asked. I giggled. "What are you doing here?"****

**"**Partying," Damon said grinning and showing his fangs. I saw Elena cringe. She knew! Good.****

**"**How did you do it Aurora?" Stefan asked. ****

**"**Do what?" I asked.****

**"**Get him to act normal?" Stefan asked. I bit my lip and looked at Damon from under my eyelashes. We shared a long, intimate look. Stefan looked suddenly embarrassed for asking the question, and Elena looked shocked. ****

**"**Rora, can I talk to you?" She asked taking my arm and dragging me to the side.****

**"**Yes?" I asked.****

**"**What are you doing?" She asked.****

**"**What do you mean?" I looked at her with curious eyes.****

**"**This is Damon Salvatore!" Elena said. "He has been torturing Stefan for decades! He is dangerous and using you."****

**"**Elena, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" I asked. She shook her head. "Everything is fine."****

**"**Just last week you were telling me about how you never wanted to be with a guy again, until you were sure how you felt," Elena said. "It seems sort of soon to be jumping into the sack with him."****

**"**Wait, what?" I asked. "Damon and I aren't sleeping together," I said, although the thought had crossed my mind more than once, today. ****

**"**Rora, I hope you know what you are doing," Elena said.****

**"**She does," Damon's deep voice purred from behind Elena.****

**"**Were you listening?" Elena asked. Damon gave an innocent look.****

**"**Lena, I know you worry about me, but, things are different now," I said trying to assure her I was okay. She didn't look convinced. Bonnie appeared suddenly looking happy dressed as a witch. ****

**"**Hey you two, we were wondering when you'd show up," She said hugging us both. "What's wrong?" She asked feeling the tension. ****

**"**Nothing," Elena and I said together. Bonnie nodded, not convinced, but she dropped it.****

My entire body went rigid suddenly. ****

**"**Rora, are you alright?" Damon asked taking my arms.****

**"**Something's not right," I said. ****

**"**What is it, what's wrong?" Damon asked.****

**"**Jeremy, where is Jeremy?" I asked. ****

**"**He just left with Vicky," Bonnie said. ****

**"**We have to find them," I said.****

**"**Rora, what are you talking about?" Elena asked. ****

**"**Jeremy is in trouble," I said.****

**"**How do you know?" Elena asked.****

**"**I don't know, I just do!" I said urgently.****

**"**Rora, stay here with Bonnie and Elena, Stefan and I will deal with this," Damon said disappearing to find his brother.****

**"**Vicky is dangerous," I said softly. "Come on," I said grabbing Elena's arm. She followed me. We ran out into the night.****

**"**Rora, what is going on?" Elena asked.****

**"**Shh," I said. I didn't understand what was happening to me, but I was suddenly hyper aware of everything that was happening around me.****

**"**By the dumpster!" I said racing off in that direction. Elena was hot on my heels. When I rounded the corner I saw Damon and Stefan running a wooden stake through Vicky's heart. Her body went rigid and she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Jeremy was watching, his face horrified.****

**"**Jeremy!" Elena said running over to her brother to see if he was okay. Stefan had put his human face back on, but Damon was still vamped out, the spike of adrenaline clear in his face.****

**"**Damon, what's wrong?" I asked as I approached him. Vicky was motionless, a dead vampire.****

**"**Who made her?" He asked. I didn't understand the question at first. "Neither Stefan nor I gave her our blood, so who made her a vampire?" Before I could even think of an answer Damon looked over to where Elena was whispering to Stefan and Jeremy was tucked into Elena's car.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"**No," Damon said loud enough for them to hear.****

**"**Damon, please," Elena said.****

**"**No, I won't do that," Damon said.****

**"**Do what?" I asked.****

**"**Elena wants me to erase Jeremy's memories," Damon said.****

**"**Elena! How could you?" I asked.****

**"**Rora, you know how he took mom and dad's death, he can't possibly survive Vicky's too," She said.****

**"**You'd take away your own brother's choice in whether he wants to remember or not?" I asked.****

**"**Please, Damon," Elena said ignoring me. "Stefan can't do it. He doesn't drink human blood."****

Damon looked at me.****

**"**Don't," I said. "Don't you dare! Jeremy is strong enough to live through this. Besides, what if he finds out you've taken his memory?" I asked looking at Elena again. "He can and will live through this!"****

**"**I agree," Damon said.****

**"**Vicky is dead," Jeremy said. He was standing near us now. "The last memory I have of her is her trying to kill me, of her as a vampire," He said. "I don't want to remember her that way, but I don't want to forget that she turned on me," He said. "Elena, Damon and Aurora are right, you can't take my memories from me, it won't fix the problem."****

**"**Jer, I didn't want you to hear all that," Elena said looking ashamed.****

**"**Rora, will you take me home?" Jeremy asked. I nodded and looked at Damon. The three of us headed towards Damon's car, leaving Stefan and Elena behind.****

Jeremy got out of the backseat and went inside.****

**"**I'll be right in, Jer," I said. He nodded as he left. "Thank you for not taking his memories," I said looking at Damon.****

**"**He is a strong kid, he'll handle it," Damon said.****

**"**What are you thinking about?" I asked seeing worry lines on his lovely face.****

**"**There is at least one more vampire in Mystic Falls, and I think I know why," He said.****

**"**The tomb?" I asked. Damon nodded. "What will happen if it is opened?"****

**"**I don't know," He said.****

**"**Come inside?" I asked as I opened my door. Damon looked at me and gave a soft smirk.****

**"**Of course," He said.****

Jeremy was sitting on the couch watching tv. Aunt Jenna was in the kitchen.****

**"**Aurora, can I see you for a minute?" Jenna asked. I entwined my fingers with Damon's and we went into the kitchen. "I didn't know you were bringing a friend home," Jenna said.****

**"**Jeremy had some trouble at the party tonight, Damon brought us home," I said.****

**"**Damon, Stefan's older brother?" Jenna asked.****

**"**Yes," I said. "Damon, this is my Aunt Jenna," I said giving a quick introduction.****

**"**Is Jeremy okay?" She asked. I nodded. "Damon, do you mind if I have a quick word with my niece?" She asked.****

**"**Not at all," Damon said smiling and backing out of the kitchen. Our fingers linger together and took a moment to part.****

**"**Aurora?" Jenna asked.****

**"**I already got a lecture from Elena," I said.****

**"**I'm not going to lecture you," Jenna said. "I just hope you know what you are doing."****

**"**I do," I said with a slight smile. "We will be in my room," I added as I walked from the kitchen before Jenna could protest. If only she knew that Damon had already been in my room, several times, and in my bed. I checked on Jeremy quickly. He was fine, and then I went to my room where Damon was already waiting for me.****

**"**Hungry?" I asked. Damon nodded. I tried to reach the back of the dress to unlace it, but Damon was quicker. "I don't even want to know how you know how to untie ladies clothing," I said with a giggle. Damon pulled the sleeves of the dress down to expose my neck. This was different, he usually went for my wrist. He pushed my red hair out of the way. I could feel his breath against my skin, and my body tingled as his fangs began to press into my veins. I shivered with intense delight.****

My blood rushed through my veins with nothing to slow it down. My eyes closed in absolute, pure pleasure. As his fangs retracted I felt a great feeling of loss. Damon's arms were secure around my waist and he pulled me back against his chest. My head lulled to the side for a moment, and then I turned to face him, but did not pull away from his arms. His eyes were still red, and his fangs still extended. I reached up on tip toe to kiss him, but he pulled away.****

**"**What is it?" I asked.****

**"**You don't need to touch me when I'm like this," He said referring to his face. I scoffed and put my palms against each side of his face.****

**"**I didn't even notice," I said pulling his lips to mine. His fang pricked my lip, and my blood spilled into his mouth as we continued to kiss. This was a new sensation I had not felt yet. Damon taking my blood while holding me close was erotic enough, but having him actually kissing me while my blood was passed between us was almost too erotic. My knees buckled under me, and Damon's strong arms kept me from falling.****

Our kiss was slow but held all the intimacy and affection of a couple laying in bed together. His hands held my waist tightly, pulling my body right up against his. A ragged breath from him, and a small moan from me made me suddenly very aware of how close we really were in this situation. My body burned with the need for release, the need to be closer to him, always closer. The way his arms kept trying to pull me nearer to him made me think he was feeling the same.****

His tongue traced the small cut as more blood passed between us, and I was practically shaking with desire. My breathing was becoming shorter, and my heart was pounding in my chest. My mind spun in every direction, and my pulse sky rocketed. Damon let out a deep groan and pulled my hips into his. The thick fabric of my dress kept us from getting close enough.****

**"**I think maybe I should change into something more comfortable," I said slowly pulling away, hating to lose the deep seeded pleasure rooted in my very core. Damon smirked. I rolled my eyes and went to my bathroom to change into pajamas.****

Damon was lying on my bed when I returned to my room. I climbed onto the mattress next to him. His eyes were closed, but he held an arm out, so I cuddled up to him. I kissed his forehead.****

**"**What thoughts plague you tonight?" I asked.****

**"**What just happened?" He asked.****

**"**We kissed," I said in an obvious voice, although I knew what he meant. I had never felt that type of deep, lusty connection with anyone, I had never needed someone more. I guess he had had a similar experience. "Blood is an aphrodisiac," I said giggling.****

**"**I know," Damon said. "But that was different."


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie and I were setting up for the car wash that was supposed to raise money for our school. I was in a bikini, that Elena had practically forced on me, but I was wearing a large tee shirt over it to hide my body from my neck down to my knees. It was one of Damon's tee shirts.

"Bonnie, there is something I need to tell you," I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Remember the night Vicky died?" I asked. I had told her about Vicky being a vampire, and Elena, Bonnie, and I had all sat down to talk about vampires and witches. The three of us were in a new understanding now.

"Yea," Bonnie said.

"Damon thinks there are more vampires in Mystic Falls trying to open the Tomb," I said.

"I can talk to Grams and see if she has any ideas," Bonnie said. I nodded. Something in the air felt off, especially when I saw Jeremy and his new girlfriend, Anna.

"She is a vampire," I said pointing her out.

"How can you tell?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, ever since Damon has been drinking my blood, I have been experiencing weird feelings and sensations about supernatural things," I said. "I can't really explain it, but I can feel when you are doing magic, I can tell who is a vampire, I know that the werewolf gene runs in Tyler Lockwoods family." I sighed.

"Werewolf gene?" Bonnie asked.

"Yea, werewolves exist," I said. Bonnie shrugged and we continued to get the hoses and soap buckets set up.

"Wait, you said Damon has been drinking your blood?" Bonnie asked suddenly looking flabbergasted.

"He has been for a long time, that is why he hasn't been killing anyone, or attacking anyone," I said. "That is why the Vicky thing was such a mystery."

"That is dangerous," Bonnie said. "He could kill you."

"He won't," I said. It was completely unspoken, but Damon and I were together. I didn't want to call him my boyfriend or say we were dating because, well, that just sounded too petty and childish for what we had.

"He might hurt you," Bonnie said.

"It doesn't hurt at all," I said.

"That's not what I meant, I meant he might hurt your heart," She said.

"He really isn't a bad guy," I said. "Just...misunderstood."

"Just be careful," Bonnie said.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that." I said. "I can take care of myself." My words caught in my throat. Could I take care of myself? I hadn't been able to take care of my unborn daughter. All the blood drained from my face, I could feel it.

"Rora, are you okay?" Bonnie asked. I didn't really hear her. "Rora? Aurora! Someone, help!" Bonnie was shouting. My vision blurred and everything went black.

"She is waking up," I heard Elena's voice say.

"She took a good tumble," Bonnie said. I opened my eyes but still couldn't see clearly.

"Rora, are you all right?" Stefan's voice asked.

"Where is Damon?" I asked.

"Here," I heard his voice. I say him in the door way.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The hospital," Bonnie said.

"Why? What have you all done to me?" I asked, panicking.

"No one has done anything," Elena said.

I sat up, trying to get out of the hospital bed.

"Let me out, I can't be here!" I said, but Stefan and Elena held me down.

"Aurora, you passed out, you have to relax, the doctors are running test now," Stefan said calmly

"Tests, what kind of tests?" I asked. "No, let go of me, I need to get out of here!"

"What is wrong, Rora?" Elena asked.

"They will do it to me again, they will take her away!" I was frantic. Damon walked forward and helped me out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Can't you hear her heart?" Damon asked. "If she gets any more worked up she could give herself a heart attack," He said scooping me into his arms and beginning to walk out of the hospital.

"Where are you taking her?" A nurse asked.

"Aurora Gilbert is fine, you are releasing her into my care," Damon said, his pupils growing and shrinking.

"You are free to go," The nurse said. I felt Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie all rushing to catch up to me. Damon helped me into his car and sped me to the boarding house. From there he carried me into his room and put me on his bed. I was still panicking, but I had calmed down immensely.

"Thank you," I said weakly as Damon handed me a glass of water.

"You know I would never let anything happen to you against your will," Damon said.

"I know, I just...I haven't been to a doctor or hospital since what happened, and I was thinking about it right before I blacked out," I said.

"Do you know why you blacked out?" Damon asked.

"No," I said. "I saw Jeremy's new vampire girlfriend, Anna, just before I did though.

"Anna?" Damon asked, the name seemed to spark some regognition.

"She's here to open the tomb, isn't she?" I asked.

"Yes," Damon said. I swallowed hard. "Get some rest, you are still weak. I snuggled down into the fluffy mattress and silk sheets. I imagined that Damon had entertained many women in this bed, and I sighed before drifting to sleep.

"You shouldn't have taken her away like that," Stefan's voice was saying quietly.

"She was having a panic attack," Damon said.

"What if the doctors had found something that she needed to remain in the hospital for?" Elena asked.

"There is nothing wrong with her," Damon said.

"Why was she freaking out, what did she mean that they'll take her away?" Stefan asked. It was more of a thought.

"I don't know," Elena said. Damon didn't say anything.

"You know?" Elena asked. "Tell us."

"If she hasn't told you she doesn't think you need to know, I'm not going to betray her trust," Damon said. I smiled to myself and opened my eyes.

"Lena, you can stop worrying, I am all right," I said.

"Rora, what secrets have you been keeping?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The doctor said that your blood work reflected some complications with a procedure that you had recently," Elena said.

"My parents forced me to get an abortion a week before I came here," I said with a heavy sigh.

"What?" Elena asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't ready to talk about it," I said. "My daughter was killed inside of me and I had no choice or way of preventing it."

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," Elena said hugging me.

"We will let you get some rest," Stefan said motioning for Elena to follow him. I gave a small wave and then lay back down on the pillows. Damon moved to the bedside and sat next to me. I rested my head in his lap, and he stroked my hair.

"You scared me today," Damon said.

"I did no such thing," I said.

"When Bonnie called me and said you'd been rushed to the ER, yes, I was scared," Damon said.

"I'm fine though," I said. "All procedures have complications."

"Forcing you to do that, you might never be able to have kids again," Damon said.

"I don't know if I'd have them anyway," I said.

"Why not?" Damon asked. "You are far too maternal not to have kids."

"I thought vampires couldn't conceive children." I said.

"You're not a vampire," Damon said.

"You are," I said. Silence descended upon the room. I had never thought that Damon had not considered being with me in a sexual way, or for long term, but now I did, as the silence between us grew.

"I'm sorry, I thought..." I trailed off hearing Damon saying, "I didn't know you considered..."

"Considered what?" I asked, my heart clenching and unclenching. Was this when he told me he didn't know that I had considered us a couple?

"I just thought that with what happened in your past, you wouldn't want that kind of relationship," He said.

"Damon, I care about you, I care about you in a way that scares me and sometimes makes me uncomfortable, and no, I don't think I'm ready for a truly intimate relationship, but I think I will be," I said. Damon's lips curved into a subtle smile.

I licked my lips and looked at Damon from under my eyelashes.

"Don't do that," He said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Look at me like that," He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it makes it difficult for me not to seduce you now," He said.

"What makes you so sure you'd be able to seduce me?" I asked. Damon grinned as if accepting a challenge. He reached forward and touched my cheek. The blood immediately rushed into my face. From there he traced his finger down my throat and to the neck line of my hospital gown. I shivered, not from cold but from longing.

He leaned close to me, his lips brushing mine, and then he pulled back, whispering one word.

"Sleep," It was practically an order.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up in the middle of the night tangled in the sheets and knotted in the comforter. I was sweating. My dream had been a nightmare of the most disturbing proportion, and I was shaking and crying.

"Rora, Rora," Damon said appearing next to me. He was shirtless and wearing only sweat pants. He had been sleeping beside me and I hadn't even noticed.

"I was dreaming," I said trying to breathe steadily. Damon took my trembling body into his arms and pressed me to his chest.

"That's all it was, a dream," He said soothingly.

"I was in the hospital," I said. "I hadn't had an abortion yet, in fact, I was going into labor," I said in a shaking voice. "She was fine, but as soon as she was born her father suffocated her with a blanket." I shook even more violently at the memory of the images in my head.

"It was a dream and nothing more," Damon said, but his arms tightened around me. I snuggled into his chest. Inhaling his sweet scent and feeling close to him let me relax, and I sighed feeling much better. I lifted my face to look into his blue eyes. They burned with fire. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, waiting for him to kiss me. Damon wasted no time in giving me what I wanted. The kiss was gentle and sweet. I pressed my figure against him, the thin fabric of the hospital gown offering hardly any barrier between us.

His arms around me made me feel secure, and his bare chest against the light gown fabric sent a shiver down my spine. I had never been this undressed with Damon, and my mind was turning every which way.

My fingertips ran down his chest causing him to close his eyes and let out a gasp. At the waist line of his pants I gave a small tug.

"Rora," He whispered. "Maybe we shouldn't," He murmured taking my hands in his and lifting them to his shoulders.

"You don't want to?" I asked feeling the slap of rejection on my face. I pulled away from him and turned to face the opposite direction.

"It isn't that," He said with a chuckle. "I don't think you understand how much I do want to," He said settling behind me and putting a hand on my hip. He leaned forward and kissed the side of my neck. "You told me you aren't ready, and I think you are right," Damon said softly.

"I can make that choice for myself," I said still feeling completely rejected.

"Rora, when we do this, we are going to do it right," Damon said.

"You aren't going all Twilight on me, are you?" I asked lowering my voice. Damon laughed out loud.

"No, I just mean that I don't want you to end up resenting me or hating me because we act too soon," He said. I nodded, although I don't think I could ever hate him, our bond was too strong.

Some college kid had come home for spring break and was throwing a huge party out by the Fell's Church ruins. Damon and I were going only because Anna and Jeremy were going, and Fell's Church was where the vampire tomb was. If Anna wanted to open it, tonight would be the night.

I could feel the tension oozing off of Damon. He was strongly conflicted.

"Relax," I said taking his hand. We didn't normally display any affection in public, not even hand holding, but he gripped my fingers back as if needing the comfort.

"I am," He said stiffly. It was a lie, but I didn't call him on it.

Caroline was showing off Matt who was now on her arm instead of brooding over losing Elena. A pang of guilt fell through me. We had told everyone that Vicky had said she was leaving town, told Jeremy the night of the dance, and no one had seen her since. I strongly hoped that story would be believed for years to come.

Damon and I strolled through the students, our hands still entwined. We got a few odd looks, and I got a few envious looks, but Damon seemed oblivious to the people around us. He was focusing on me, and the up coming trial.

"Something is happening," I said stopping dead. I turned to look in the direction of the tomb.

"What is it?" Damon asked. Damon never questioned my gut feelings or my instinctual knowledge of the supernatural. He embraced it, while Stefan and Elena were a bit skeptical.

"At the tomb," I said. "Bonnie and her Grams are there," I said.

"Let's go," Damon said gripping my hand harder and pulling me through the party until we made it to the forest edge. I heard chanting near the church ruins.

"They've started the spell," I said taking off, Damon close behind me. We arrived just in time for Stefan and Elena to be there.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" I asked. She looked at me apologetically. Anna was standing above them holding Jeremy as an unconscious hostage.

"Jeremy!" Elena shouted.

"One step and I'll kill him," Anna said. I knew there had been something off about her.

"Don't!" Elena cried.

"Anna, you can't let those vampires out," Stefan said. "They will drain the entire town in minutes."

"Then that will be their sweet revenge," She said.

"What if we let you take your mother?" I asked.

"What?" Elena, Damon, and Stefan asked turning to me.

"You can take your mother, but the rest of them have to stay bound," I said. Anna looked like she was considering her options.

"What leverage do you have over me?" She asked.

"The spell is weakening Bonnie and her Grams," I said. I could feel their power lessening. "If they hold the tomb open long enough for you to revive all the vampires, there is no guarantee that you or any of them could come back out, if they are too weak to keep the spell going," I said. Anna considered her options again.

"Jeremy is coming in with me, or you'll cave the roof in on me when I go in," Anna said.

"If he doesn't come back out your mother will meet her end before stepping outside of the ruins," Damon said sharply. He was no match for Pearl when she was at full strength, but it had been a hundred and forty five years since she had fed on blood.

Anna nodded, and then dragged Jeremy into the tomb. He was beginning to come to. Damon looked after Anna, and Stefan was staring at the tomb too.

"Go," I said releasing his hand.

"Rora," He began to say.

I held my hand up to stop him. "Go." He nodded and Stefan and Damon both entered the tomb together.

"Bonnie, can Elena and I offer energy or something to help keep you going longer?" I asked jumping into the pit where their witch circle was taking place.

"Take my hand," Bonnie said. I did, and then I took Gram's. Elena took Gram's hand and Bonnie's to complete our small circle. The two witches continued to chant, and I felt my energy draining rapidly. It was a very powerful spell.

"Tell them to hurry," Grams said in a weakened voice.

Without breaking the circle I looked to the entrance of the tomb.

"Damon, hurry!" I shouted. There was no response. Something wasn't right. "I have to go down there," I said.

"Don't break the circle!" Bonnie said. I brought Gram's hand and Bonnie's hand together, and once they were touching, I ran to the tomb entrance.

I didn't need light to know where I was going. The energy Damon and Stefan were giving off was like a lighted beacon.

"She isn't here!" I heard Damon say. I couldn't read the emotion in his voice.

"How is that possible?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, we saw her go in!" Damon said.

"Damon, Stefan, we need to go, the spell is weakening," I said grabbing Damon's arm. He shrugged me off.

"Stefan, go!" I said. "Make sure Anna and Jeremy get out with Pearl too!" Stefan hurried off into the dark.

"She's not here!" Damon said again.

"Damon, come on, let's get out of here, they can't keep the seal down," I said trying to get him to look at me.

"Why isn't she here?" He asked. He was not even registering that I was there.

"Is it worth spending eternity down here trying to figure it out?" I asked. "Damon, please," I said. He seemed to snap out of his daze slightly. He looked at me as if seeing me for the first time.

"Rora?" He asked.

"Let's get out of here," I said. Damon looped an arm around my waist and the walls blurred around me before we were suddenly standing at the tomb entrance. Bonnie and her Grams collapsed in exhaustion, and Stefan was helping Elena to her feet.

Jeremy was talking to Anna who was helping her mother walk.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked as Jeremy began to leave with Anna and Pearl.

"I have to help her," He said.

"Anna was going to kill you!" Elena said.

"They need me," Jeremy said. Elena opened her mouth to protest.

"Jer, be careful," I said. "If you feel sick or weak, come right home." Jeremy nodded. It was obvious to me that Pearl was going to slowly feed off of Jeremy for the next several hours to start regaining her strength.

"Rora, that is dangerous," Elena said. I wasn't listening to her. I was watching Damon who had walked several yards away and was staring into nothing.

"I'm sorry, Damon," Anna said before leaving. "The last time I saw Katherine she was in Chicago in the eightees. She knew where you were, and she didn't care." Then Anna disappeared with Pearl and Jeremy.

I walked over to Damon. I tried to touch him but he shrugged away. He stood like a statue, so I simply wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. It took a long time, but finally, Damon hugged me back, although he was still detached.

Stefan and Damon went straight home, Damon didn't even want my blood. I was beginning to worry about him.

"He'll be all right," Elena assured me as we drove home.

"Maybe," I said shrugging.

"Rora, I'm trying to comfort you, I'm trying to let you know that he cares enough about you to get over her," She said.

"Maybe," I said again.

"Why aren't you more upset?" Elena asked.

"Lena, Katherine made him a vampire, he loved her, and probably still does in some ways. I know he cares about me, but I can't change whether it is enough to get over her or not. Why work myself up over it, whatever happens happens," I said.

"I thought you cared about him," Elena said.

"I do, more than anything, But I'm not going to fight for something if there is nothing to fight for," I tried to explain.

We got home and I went to my room. I was surprised to find Damon standing by the window.


End file.
